¿Por que es tan dificil decir TE AMO?
by Miku Tsukiyama
Summary: Rin Okumura un chico problema al que no le importa nada, por cuestiones del destino caera enamorado de una chica muy especial Shiemi ¿pero como hara para confesarle sus sentimientos?. Pasen y descubranlo owo
1. Chapter 1

_Hola, aquí estoy con mi primera historia por ahora solo comenzaremos con el prologo espero y les agrade :D._

_Ao no Exorcist le pertenece a Kazue Kato , pero muy pronto será mío XD ok no u.u._

**Prologo**

Era un día como cualquiera, y todos en el salón de clases se dedicaban a su papel ya fuera de molestar al de alado, las chicas platicar, otros haciendo dibujos, como dos o tres poniendo atención a lo que decía el profesor y …Rin, pues el simplemente observaba a las chicas haciendo ejercicio.

La razón era simple.

Estaba enamorado de Shiemi una chica de primer grado una de las "pulgas". Pues a los que recién habían ingresado los de grado superior los habían apodado así.

Si, Rin la amaba profundamente pero el muy bien sabia que tal vez no lo dejarían de molestar o cosas así. Pero a pesar de eso no le importaba solo la observaba y no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

**OWO ¿Qué tal quedo? . Bueno por ahora solo les traigo el prologo, se que esta cortito pero mientras pase la historia será mas largo.**

**Por ahora me despido espero y les haya gustado n_n¡.**

_¿Review? .w._


	2. Chapter 2

Hola regrese, si se que me tarde muchísimo en actualizar ., pero ya estoy de vuelta con el primer capítulo de mi primer fanfic owo.

Ao no exsorcist le pertenece a _Kazue Kato._

_Sin más que decir a leer XD¡._

_Capitulo 1_

_GENERAL POV:_

_Comenzaba un nuevo día, para muchos un día bastante molesto y para otros uno bastante especial, entre esos estaba Shiemi ¿la razón?; Pues ella comenzaría su primer año de secundaria. Lo había estado esperando desde que su vecina de a lado Izumo le platica todo lo que podías hacer una vez entrando allí, conocer gente nueva entrar ha algún taller (ya fuese de música, natación, costura, deportes, cocina, etc.),si desde anoche no había podido dormir de la emoción, pues lo que mas le había agradado de lo que le contaba Izumo era lo de conocer gente._

_Si, algo decía que para ella iba a ser una de las mejores experiencias en su vida._

_SHIEMI POV_

_Riiiingg¡-Comenzó a sonar mi despertador, casi hecho un grito con el cual podría despertar a media calle._

_La razón de esta gran emoción es que ya es de día eso significa que ya me tengo que ir a la escuela, si ustedes tal vez pensaran ¡¿pero que le sucede?¡; Si soy rara, la verdad nunca ha faltado la persona que me llama así._

_Pero eso no importa ,es mejor apresurarme o llegare tarde._

_RIN POV_

_Rin ya levántate o llegaras tarde a tu primer día de escuela ¡-_

_-Arrggg ¡ YA VOY, NO ES NECESARIO QUE GRITES¡-dije con un tono molesto mientras me volvía a acomodarme en la cama_

_-Rin, estoy hablando enserio no quiero quiero que te vuelvan a reportar por llegar tarde y en tu primer día de clases-me dijo Yukio, al mismo tiempo que me quitaba las sabanas_

_-Bien, pero solo por que no quiero que llames al anciano-dije en un tono molesto_

_-Ya te he dicho que no le llames así a nuestro padre, recuerda que gracias a el estas aquí-me dijo con una sonrisa_

_-Claro como tu digas, ahora hazme el gran favor de salir de mi habitación con solo verte me dan más ganas de dormir-dije mientras me levantaba y sacaba mi uniforme del armario._

_- Claro, pero baja rápido no quiero que vayas a la escuela con el estomago vacio-_

_-Si como tú digas-_

_-Bien te espero abajo. No tardes-me dijo con una sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que se retiro_

_-Bha…realmente es molesto-dije mientras me terminaba de vestir_

_5 minutos después…_

_-Vaya, pensé que seguirías dormido-me dijo riendo mientras serbia mi desayuno_

_-jajá que gracioso, ya deja de decir esas tonterías realmente me molestan a veces-dije mientras comenzaba a desayunar._

_-Ya tranquilo solo quería ponerte de buenas, sé que no es fácil cursar el último año de secundaria-_

_-Si…pero pudo lidiar con los problemas, sabes muy bien que yo no soy ningún cobarde yo enfrento todo lo que se me ponga enfrente-dije mientras tomaba mi mochila-Bueno ya me voy, si llego tarde ya sabes porque-dije y Salí de casa._

_-Espero y no se meta en problemas-_

_-¡HAAAA PERO QUE FLOJERA¡-dije mientras bostezaba, pero por ir tan metido en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta que había chocado con alguien_

_-AUCHHH¡-ambos nos quejamos del dolor_

_-¡ OYE FIJATE POR DONDE CAMINAS O NO TE ROMPERE LA CARA¡-dije molesto, pero al darme cuenta de con quien había chocado quede completamente apenado, pues tal vez la asuste o peor-oye no fue en cerio lo que dije permíteme ayudarte-dije apenado, mientras la ayudaba a levantarse_

_-Claro no te preocupes yo fui la que no se dio cuenta por donde iba-dijo con su linda y bella voz wau nunca creí pensar algo así de una chica._

_-je…realmente lo siento, así que en forma de pedirte una disculpa que te parecería ir a comer un helado conmigo después de clases- dije mientras le brindaba una sonrisa_

_-claro, me encantaría- dijo con una linda sonrisa_

_Continuamos hablando todo el camino a la escuela realmente Shiemi es una chica muy bonita, no solo por esa linda sonrisa sino por que realmente era de las pocas personas con las cuales me sentía normal y no un bicho raro._

_Lo único que me queda es esperar a que acaben las clases para poder verla de nuevo…espero y no arruinar esta cita…_

_OWO ¿Qué tal les pareció continuo o no? X)_

_Review?_


End file.
